The Secret Singers
by LV0215
Summary: 5 little girls made a promise once. What will happen when they break their promise and show up the best singer in school on the first day? What happens when 5 other guys start snooping where they shouldn't? Looking for answers to questions that have been forgotten for years. Sorry I am bad at is is my first fanfic. Please read!
1. Girls

**_First day of School_**

_Yay! My first NaLu story! I really hope you enjoy it! Also, please review! On with the story! (sorry for all the exclamation points)_

_Oh, no_. Lucy inwardly groaned. _I __**promised**_ _myself that I wouldn't do this, and the first day of high school, the __**first**_ _day I did it. _

**Earlier**

I had seen this before. Lisanna was bullying yet another innocent girl. And yet I still hadn't gotten over the mixed feeling of sadness, pain, and anguish whenever I saw it. Then without thinking I did the one thing I could think of doing in this instance.

"Leave her alone!" I practically shouted at her. I immediately regretted it, my eyes filling with fear.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" The suddenly furious whitette exclaimed. "You will pay for that." Then she paused, an evil glint flashing in her eyes.

I knew it was coming, she did this to anyone who crossed her. She challenged them to sing in the courtyard (where they are right now) at that very moment, no matter the time. It was the ultimate humiliation, they all knew they could never measure up to her angelic voice. I knew the truth though, there was someone who could absolutely dominate her voice. Though she had made a promise to never sing again. But what Lisanna said next was something Lucy could have never prepared herself for.

"Well I would usually have you sing for everyone, but you probably can't sing right? I mean it is natural seeing as you are a blonde and by nature **are** **dumb**." Lisanna finished, a self satisfied smirk settling on her face triumphantly.

_Oh no she did not! _I glared at her like the terrible person she was. _You know what, if she wants a rise out of me I'll give her a rise. _In a flash I got onto my ever-present laptop. It wasn't the latest model, but it had all the features she needed…

As Lucy stood up again, her back straight glaring at person that had tormented girls since elementary school. Then a (adjective) type of intro started from her laptop. Everyone turned to stare at her and she started to sing. **(This song is called Headphones by Britt Nicole)**

She gave it her best

_(Lucy flashed a thumbs up to the crowd)_

She tried to fit in

She tried to be cool

But she never could win

_(Turned her thumbs upside down)_

Her mom says she's great

The kids think she's weird

Honestly she wish she could disappear

Why you try, try to be like the rest of them

When you know there's so much more within

**Suddenly another voice entered the song. Lucy smiled at her short blunette best friend.**

There's only one you

Here's what you gotta do

Whoa, whoa

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones

Love, love's coming through your headphones

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones

Love, love's coming through your headphones

Love is coming through your headphones

**Once again another voice joined in as a tall girl with fiery red hair started to sing along,coming from a now bewildered and enchanted crowd.**

He gets in his car

He falls apart

It came to an end

And now it's breaking his heart

He wants to give up

Wants to try again

Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling

Hey, you might not see it with your eyes

But keep your head up to the sky

The sun is coming through

Here's what you gotta do

Whoa, whoa

**Yet another voice joined into the song that no one else had ever heard before. This time it was another blunette, taller than the first emerging from some dark corridor off to the side. **

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones

Love, love's coming through your headphones

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones

Love, love's coming through your headphones

Love is coming through your headphones

Love is coming through your

So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders

It's alright, no, it's not over

Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears

Oh, can you feel it

You gotta believe it, you gotta see it

By your side in the middle of the night

Keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders

It's alright, no it's not over

**The crowd grew even more surprised when a girl even shorter than the first came into view... singing.**

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones

Love, love's coming through your headphones

Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones

Love, love's coming through your headphones

Love is coming through your headphones

Love is coming through your

Twinkle, twinkle in your eye

Listen to this lullaby

The sun is shining in the sky

I see love it's in your eyes

This ain't the first time you felt like this, no

This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time

This ain't the last time you'll feel like this

But it'll be fine

If you can just, smile

As soon as the song ended the girls were gone. They had cleared out so fast,and collected their stuff so quick, it could have been magic. In reality they had just taken out their emergency hoodies and got themselves lost in the crowd.

Little did they know, five boys were mirroring their every step...

_A/n- I have nothing against Lisanna. I don't see her as a bully or someone bad. My sister almost killed me when she read it. Metaphorically speaking of course. I also have nothing against blondes I just needed to do something over the top to make Lucy mad that she would never see coming. That old stereotype was just the perfect antagonizer._


	2. Karaoke Night

_Hey guys so I've decided that I am going to post once a week, also I have come to realize that Wendy may be a few inches taller than Levy and I have fixed that for this chapter. That's really all I have to say so… enjoy! _

**Boys**

"Huh? Hey guys do you hear that?" A suddenly stunned pin- **I mean** salmon haired boy asked.

The boys had been eating lunch in a classroom not far away from the courtyard when they started to hear singing. The strange thing was, it sounded familiar. Like something they had heard before, but a long time ago. What was that called again, right, deja-vu. The boy's heads jerked up, staring at each other in alarm.

"You don't think it's… ?" Jellal's suggestion hung in the air between them as he trailed off, unable to finish, and the memory of that fateful night flooded back to them.

**2 Years Earlier**

"We're going out to celebrate!" Gray explained happily to his friends as they left their eighth grade graduation ceremony.

"Only if you're paying!" Natsu rang out, a sly tone in his voice.

Gray shot him a death glare at him. "We split the bill or I'm giving your address to Lisana's father. Lisana is Natsu's girlfriend. Natsu hung his shoulders in resignation, there was no way he wanted to meet the creator of Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane, or Mira as everyone affectionately calls her was a sweet girl, the nicest really. But if you tick her off beware, she can be a demon when she wants to be.

"Alright, make sure you wear something sort of nice, this place may be high class, but it isn't very snobby. And make sure to wear a mask. For some weird reason everyone does it." Gray continued while Natsu sulked in the background.

**Later that Night**

All the boys showed up that night unaware of exactly what they were about to walk into…

They all showed up in suits that were fancy, but not too fancy and comfortable enough to dance in. Natsu was in a red one, Gray in ice blue, Romeo wore an interesting cross between blue and purple, Jellal wore a navy blue suit, and Gajeel, to no one's surprise came in black.

When they went in they went and sat down at a table. Just as they were about to order a girl came onto the stage, a girl they knew.

"What the hell is Mira doing here?!" Gray exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Hello Fairy Tai!. You know what time of week it is!" Mira said causing the whole club to erupt in applause before she even finished talking.

"That's right! It's karaoke night!" Mira continued after the cheering died down.

"Now I'm sure you all remember the rules, but according to club regulations I have to repeat them every time we do this." Some people tried to 'Boo' her off the stag,however she ignored them. "Now then I usually choose just two people, but tonight I'm feeling a bit adventurous so I'm going to pick one big **group** of people to sing tonight. And get this... they have to sing together, as one. Every person who sings here should have the right to choose their own song, but they do not so I willalso be choosing that. Each group will have 5 minutes to prepare. Whoever I pick is doomed to the stage. They can't back out. Period, no one can. Once I pick you you have to sing or else." Mira paused for a moment looking deadly. "Now then. Let the picking of teams commence!" And with that, Mira's watchful eyes swept the room looking for the perfect people to subject to her shipping torture. (_**If you know what i mean wink-wink**_)

"You five!" Mira said pointing at a group of frightened looking girls that had entered after the boys and had sat in front of them. Then Mira got a determined look on her face and pointed again in the direction of the girls, except they weren't who she was pointing at. Jellal groaned. "And you five boys in the back."

All ten of them immediately began to protest to the whitette's choice of singers.

"Shut it! I have made my decision. Now come up here and get your songs before you receive the consequences." Mira was getting mad like really mad like demon mad. She was in her scary mode. They took the hint.

The boys didn't have to take long to prepare, they already knew the song. So with nothing else to do they finally turned their attention to the girls they were going to be singing with. They were actually very pretty. Natsu was staring at the blonde one, with the hot pink mask. Gray was staring at the tallest bluenette with the gray mask. Romeo was staring at the second tallest blunette with the purple mask. Gajeel (the tallest of the boys) was staring at the shortest girl in the group of girls, who had a sleek black mask on. And Jellal was staring at (you guessed it!) the flame haired girl in the blue mask who seemed to be taking charge of the girls' preparation.

Suddenly one of the girls looked over at them and got a look on her face that clearly said 'I'm really trying not to laugh right now.' She turned back to her friends and said something to them. The girls walked over to Mira and told them they were ready to sing, and then walked up to us.

"Just follow my lead." The blonde whispered as the intro to the song came on. The girls started to sway softly to the music. The boys continued to stare at them. **(The song is Kids Again by Artist and Poet)**

**Natsu**

_**He looks directly at Lucy, singing to her**_

I know a girl

Who likes to drink her coffee black

'Cause sugar knows she don't got time for that

_**Shakes his finger at the crowd**_

Leaves her desires at the welcome mat

_**He jerks his thumb at the door behind him**_

When she walks in

**Lucy**

_**Singing right back at Natsu not breaking eye contact**_

And I know a boy

Who likes to keep his burner on

He's always running with no one to keep warm

_**Puts her arms around herself **_

It's like he's flirting with the smoke alarm

_**Points at the nearest smoke alarm in the ceiling**_

His fire's fading

**Lucy and Natsu**

_**Natsu takes her hands and starts to dance with her**_

But still we laugh, we cry

We fall, we get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

**Jellal**

I know a girl

Who's never tried to settle down

She wears her loneliness just like a crown

_**Goes behind Erza and puts his hands in a circle like a crown, lowering them on her head**_

But when she smiles all the kings will bow down, down, down

_**Takes a step back and very gentleman-like bows at her**_

**Erza**

_**Smiling at Jellal**_

And I know a boy

Who's broken every vow he's made

Who's spoken every cowards phrase

But he can listen like a rainy day

_**Cups her hands around her ears**_

And drown it out

_**Sticks her fingers in her ears**_

**Jellal, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy**

_**Jellal starts to dance with Erza **_

But still we laugh, we cry

We fall, we get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

**Gray**

_**Swings Juvia around in circles**_

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids

**Juvia**

_**Pulls slightly closer to Gray staring into his eyes**_

And still we laugh, we cry

We fall, we get high

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids

**Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy**

And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids

**Gajeel**

_**Takes Levy's hands and sings on his knees so that he's only a few inches taller than her now**_

But still we laugh

We cry

We fall

We get high

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids

And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all

Just like we were kids, just like we were kids again

**Levy**

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids again

**Romeo**

_**Takes Wendy and they sway with the music**_

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids again

**Wendy**

_**Still swaying with Romeo.**_

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids again

**Everyone**

**Boys **_**Brings the girls to their chests**_

**Girls** _**Only slightly surprised stare into the boys' eyes**_

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids

Just like we were kids again

The song ended, but the partners lingered with each other a little longer than necessary.

**Natsu**

"We just sang together." The blonde beauty said, taking a step back from me eyes widening. For some reason I felt the urge to comfort her, so I moved closer.

"Yes, and you were beautiful- I mean, you look beautiful- I mean-" I couldn't think straight, all I could think of was how gorgeous she looked. She took another step back from me. Though she wasn't looking at me, she was blinking at the floor. "What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry." I tried to comfort her. Then suddenly she looked up at me, a soft smile on her face. My heart melted at the sight of it.

"No, it's not your fault. But I have to go." What? My heart felt like it had dropped out of my chest. She came closer now. "I really did have a great time, this was the best night of my life." She said her voice barely a whisper, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. With that she was gone. I turned to my friends and saw that they had had the same thing happen to them.

**Now**

None of us had seen those girls since that night. I mean don't get me wrong, we tried. We went back to Fairy Tail every night for the whole summer. We're actually regulars now. They weren't there. We all eventually gave up trying and came back to reality with the girlfriends we already had.

And now they're HERE! What the heck took them so long!?

I looked at my friends, for a brief second before we all sprinted towards the courtyard.


End file.
